


Heaven is Waiting

by babyboytroye



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Character Death, Happy Ending, Heaven, I am so sorry, M/M, Page 250, Sad Minho, Songfic, Spoilers, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboytroye/pseuds/babyboytroye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you.” Minho whispered into Newt’s ear, as if somehow the boy would hear him. As if those three words that have never been said would fix everything. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” Minho chanted, shaking Newt’s limp body with each ‘I love you.’</p><p> </p><p>Warning: major character death and SPOILERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven is Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Lay Down  
> Artist: Ella Henderson
> 
> I suggest you listen to the song while reading this.

_Won't you lay down_   
_And tell me the places you've been_

 

"What did you do to him?" Minho yelled in agony, pushing Thomas away from Newt and taking his limp body into his arms. The blood was everywhere and it filled Minho's senses, giving him the urge to throw up.

"I'm sorry." Thomas cried out, cowering into the corner of the room and crying into his knees.

"You can't die on me, Newt. We made it. We shucking made it." Minho sobbed into Newt's neck, arms clutching him tightly. "Come on, old pal. What happened to always being there for me?" Minho asked, tears soaking Newt's neck. "What happened to making it out together?"

"We're so close."

 

_Won't you lay down_

_And relive your story again_

 

"You've been through so much, Newt." Minho whispered, pulling away slightly to look at the cold body in his arms. "You survived the Maze, your fall, the Scorch, everything." Minho cried out, hands wiping the blood off of Newt's face. "You are so strong. Please fight this." But Minho knew that this was useless.

He was already dead.

 

_If things could turn back around,_

_I know I would do anything_

If only he had been here sooner. If only he had dragged Newt out of this shuck place, even if he had thrown a tantrum he would have still been alive.

He would do anything to see those warm brown eyes again. He'd do anything to hear that accented voice again, always sure and comforting; the voice that made everything okay again during dark times. He wants to hold the fragile hand that used to hold his back, but now it feels so cold in his grasp right now.

 

_Won't you lay down_

_Cause' I know that heaven is waiting_

Minho buried his face into Newt's hair, breathing in his smell. He remembers the times when he'd run his fingers through this soft hair. He remembers the soft mewls that would come from the boy. He remembers the light the boy radiated, how all the burdens he carried just fell away whenever he was with the boy.

Now he can feel that light slipping away with each passing second. He can feel him slipping away.

 

_Won't you stay now_

_There's so much that's never been said_

 

"I love you." Minho whispered into Newt's ear, as if somehow the boy would hear him. As if those three words that have never been said would fix everything. "I love you, I love you, I love you." Minho chanted, shaking Newt's limp body with each 'I love you.'

"Min-" Thomas tried to pull him away.

"NO." Minho snapped, shielding Newt's body with his own and holding on tightly. He shook his head, tears running down his cheeks. "I love him."

 

_Won't you stay now_

_Remind me to never forget_

 

"We have to go." Thomas said quietly, eyes sad as he looked at Newt.

"I'm not leaving him." Minho growled, his tone of voice leaving no room for argument. He looked at the face he had spent so much time memorizing.

And he didn't want to forget it. He didn't want to forget the way his eyes would light up when he saw Minho. He didn't want to forget the way he'd crinkle his nose whenever he'd think too hard about something; the soft giggles that would leave his mouth whenever Minho would nuzzle his face into his soft neck. Because he would miss the little bickers they'd have whenever they had a disagreement, and of course Newt would always win. He'd miss the limp to his step and his comforting presence.

Because those were the things he lived for.

 

_And I, I won't break down_

_I don't want to live with regret_

 

Thomas started to pull him away. "We have to leave. Now." Thomas demanded, but Minho slammed him up against the wall roughly, hands fisted into his blood-stained shirt.

Newt's blood.

Minho couldn't think straight because all he saw was red. He snapped and slammed his fists into Thomas' face, punching him over and over. Thomas cried out, taking the blows because he deserved it. He gasped for air as it was ripped from him with every punch he took. Minho stopped suddenly, looking down at his fists and realizing the damage he's doing.

Newt wouldn't want this.

He looked at Thomas as he cried silently, hands cupping his face. "I'm sorry." He sobbed, body shaking as he cowered away from Minho. "He told me to do it. He was just so sad and I couldn't stand to see him in so much pain." Minho's eyes watered as he listened to Thomas' incoherent words. "I know how much he meant to you." He looked over at Newt's body. "It's my fault."

Minho shook his head and embraced the boy as they sobbed loudly together. They clutched each other tightly, hearts hurting for their best friend. "I'm sorry." Minho apologized. "He was my world." Minho pulled away slightly, wiping his eyes roughly. "He was my person." He sobbed pitifully as Thomas frowned and nodded. "Can I say goodbye?" Minho asked as Thomas nodded his head and smiled sadly. He patted his back and walked to the corner of the room.

 

_Won't you stay now_

_I'll be by your side till the end_

Minho sat down next to Newt's body and gathered him into his arms. He looked down at the beautiful boy, eyes raking over his body and taking in all of his features. "I will never leave you." Minho said firmly. "Do you hear me? Never." He ran his finger gently over Newt's face. "You're my everything, Newt. I will always think about you."

 

_You've been to places I've never been_

_Built your walls so high but you'd always let me in_

 

"But before I go I want to thank you." Minho smiled sadly, taking his cold hand into his own.

"I want to thank you for holding on for so long. You survived your fall and chose to hold on. You survived the Maze and we saw the outside world together. You survived the Scorch, even though we all wanted to give up." Minho paused, taking in a deep breath. "You're a fighter, Newt. You stood strong for all of us. When you wanted to fall apart you held on for us."

 

_You showed me that love can build a home_

_But now I see, that it's time to let you go_

"You're too beautiful for a world like this. This world doesn't deserve to be graced with your presence. Shuck, I didn't deserve you, but you chose to love me anyway and you chose to let me in. Thank you. We survived this journey together and I couldn't of had done it without you. But now it's time I survive on my own and heaven's a journey you're going to have to do without me."

Minho leaned down to press a lingering kiss onto his forehead, then moving down to place a gentle kiss onto his lips. He sobbed and pressed his forehead to Newt's.

"I love you."

 

_Won't you lay down_

_And tell me the places you've been_

_Won't you lay down_

_And relive your story again_

 

Minho stood up slowly, eyes never leaving Newt's body.

"I don't want to forget him." Minho sobbed. Thomas sighed and walked over, placing a firm hand onto his back.

"He will never be forgotten."

 

_If things could turn back around_

_I know I would do anything_

_Won't you lay down_

_Cause' I know that heaven is waiting_

 

 

Minho nodded his head sadly, bending down to kiss him one last time. He pulled away and walked away quickly. Thomas frowned and leaned down, hands gently running through his hair, softly caressing his cheek. He kissed his head and followed Minho out.

 

_If things could turn back around_

_I know I would do anything_

 

Minho turned his head to look at Newt one last time. He wanted to take in his beauty and flaws one last time before he left; before he went through his life without the boy who impacted him so heavily.

"I can't wait to see you again." Minho thought to himself, hoping that somehow Newt will hear him. He looked over at Thomas who gave him an encouraging smile, and Minho knew he'd be okay until then.

 

_Won't you lay down_

_Cause' I know that heaven's waiting_

A ninety year old Minho lay in his bed, taking in his last breath before closing his eyes; everything was white and he felt lighter. He opened his eyes and was greeted with the soft, blue sky. He quickly got up and looked around. He was back in the Glade, but it felt different.

It felt like home.

He looked around at the familiar walls, the walls he had been trapped in before. But he didn't feel trapped now. He felt safe.

"Minho?" An accented voice called out from somewhere behind him. His eyes widened and he slowly turned around.

He was beautiful; and so, so real.

He looked like the last time he saw him all those years ago, but healthier and happier. There were tears in his eyes and he was looking at him with so much love.

"I've missed you." Minho breathed out, tears escaping his own eyes. Newt sobbed and ran to him, throwing his arms around his neck as Minho wrapped his own around his waist tightly. He put all he had into the hug and breathed in his scent.

"I love you." Newt whispered into his ear, pulling away to pull him into a passionate kiss.

Minho had waited all these years to hear him say that again.


End file.
